


Goodnight, Sammy

by DontTestMeSon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU to the ending of Supernatural, Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTestMeSon/pseuds/DontTestMeSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU idea about the ending of Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Dobranoc, Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160958) by [Roza_Kuolema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema)



"Woah, easy there tiger." Dean mumbled, putting pressure on Sammy's wound. Sam clutched the ground, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm gonna get you of this, little brother. Everything is gonna be okay-- we're gonna get you back to the bunker-- and we're gonna patch you up, alright?" Dean swallowed, jaw trembling. His cheeks felt cold, and his hands felt numb. 

Sam began to speak, "D-Dean--" blood fell out the sides of his mouth. Dean had a single man tear fall down his face. "Don't talk, Sam. Just let me get you back to the bunker okay??" 

Castiel looked at Dean, wary and mourning eyes. "Dean.." Dean whipped around to look at Cas. "Help me," he choked out, beginning to cry. Not the cry where he knows what's going to happen(inevitably), but the panicky type. "Help me!!" He yelled at Cas. Cas knelt down beside Sam and Dean. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder, then on Sam's. He looked at Dean.

"His injuries.. they are too great." 

"There's gotta be something we can do, right? We've done it before, we can do it again!" Dean sounded more panicky. 

Castiel stared, hoping to convey that Sam wouldn't make it back to the bunker, and that he could not save Sam. No one could. This was the end of the journey. The end of Sam's journey. 

"D-Dean..." Sam croaked. "I-I'll be fine. I p-promise... P-please... don't try... a-a-and get me b-back... I want it th-this way... it's g-good this w-way..." Sam's blinking began to slow. 

"No no-- come on, stay with me Sam. Stay with me!" Dean's voice became shaky. He held Sam's cheeks in his palms. 

"Do have to?" Sam replied playfully. Despite the circumstances, Sam was still Sam. This only hurt Dean more. 

 

Sam stopped blinking. 

 

Dean wiped a tear away, shaking Sam's head, as Sam let out his final breath. After a few moments of Dean repeating, "Sammy.. Sammy..." he gently layed Sam's head down, letting his weary head rest. He looked down at his brother's corpse, swallowing down sobs with a dry throat. 

"Goodnight Sammy." 

He then let himself go, sobbing and falling back into Castiel's arms. Castiel stared at where once Sam's soul inhabited, a few tears falling down his cheeks as well. He held Dean close. "It's okay, Dean. It's okay." Cas glanced up.

"This is what he wanted." He whispered.

Dean couldn't listen much, he was too busy repeating, "Sammy.. Sam... my little brother... Sammy.." over and over, which seemed endless. Castiel then helped Dean to his feet, who was infact still sobbing, if not harder than he ever has. Cas wiped away his tears, attempting to put on a stoic, brave face. At least for Dean. These next few months-- or perhaps years, weren't going to be easy. But he had to be strong. It was just Dean and Castiel now. 

He wiped away Dean's tears with his coat sleeve, and said, "Let's bury him." 

\--

Two days later.

\--

Cas and Dean pulled up to the graveyard of Kansas, Missouri. Dean looked at Cas, rosy cheeks and nose. Dean looked drained, and like his emotions were dull. Cas nodded in reassurance that this was right. They both stepped out of the car, smelling the fresh grass and mud. It had just rained, so it smelled like wet wood as well. It was only drizzling now... But the moon was bright and the stars were shining too. It was a beautiful night. Sam would've loved it.

They gently pulled Sam's body from the back seat, laying him beside his designated spot. Castiel dug, because Dean was unable. Cas was holding back tears; he couldn't look at Sam. He just couldn't. 

After everything was ready, Castiel pushed in the coffin, then opened it's top. He looked to Dean, unable to hold back tears anymore. They both gently picked up Sam, and lay him in the coffin. Sam looked like he was at rest. In peace. Like Sam always wanted.

Peace.

There was always going to be peace when he was done.

\--

After Castiel put the grave's dirt back on the coffin, and patted the top, he sat with Dean for awhile. Dean never believed in talking to someone's headstone, but he did now. It didn't bring him comfort, nor did it hurt him. He just did it.

They sat there for a long time. Dean recalled their whole story, beginning to end. From the day little Sammy was brought home, to the day Sammy _went_ home, to be with his parents.

The sun began to rise, and Cas stared at Dean. "I think we should eat. Keep our heads above water." He suggested it, almost silently. Dean didn't reply for a while. But when he did, he simply gave a nod to Cas. Castiel once again helped Dean up. He then laced his fingers with Dean's.

They slowly approached the impala. Once they got in, Castiel didn't ride shotgun. In respect for Dean's emotions, of course. It was the most heartbreaking thing for Cas to see Dean every once in a while glancing over beside him. Something told him he was trying to imagine Sam there, reading about lore and latin incantations.

Dean sighed shakily, as Cas put a hand on Dean's shoulder once more. Once they arrived at the nearest bar-n-grill, Castiel once again laced his fingers with Dean's. He gently kissed Dean and said,

"You're okay."

**Author's Note:**

> No, I do not hate Sam. He's my favorite character. I just feel like in the end the brother's should get rid of this unhealthy codependency on each other and Dean should finally let Sam rest in peace like he's always wanted, bringing truth to it's almost canon theme; Carry On My Wayward son. Dean should find a different type of love. People are always like, "Supernatural isn't about Destiel" and I'm like well it's about love... and I think it should be about ALL kinds of love. I feel Sammy should be at peace, be with Mary and John in Heaven. And I feel Dean and Cas should share a slightly domestic life on Earth together.


End file.
